


【耀阳】涮羊肉

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 又名潜规则（不）
Relationships: 林耀正/高阳 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	【耀阳】涮羊肉

**Author's Note:**

> OOC   
> ABO  
> 场景只有床

呼吸怎么....喘不上气了......

“唔嗯....”

嘴唇被碾吻的感觉异常清晰，口腔被入侵，湿滑的舌四处搅动。

滚圆黑亮的眸子猛地睁开，一张脸在眼前无限放大，抢夺肺中氧气的罪魁祸首，是谁？

高阳奋力推开压倒在他身上人，被除去高度数的眼镜，他只能模模糊糊地辨认，头好疼，他记得他明明应该在酒席，为了那个不顾后果就公开恋情的小祖宗沈浩然向赞助商致歉。

怎么就喝多了呢？

眼前残留着脑满肥肠的赞助商高管油腻灌酒的脸，不禁有些反胃，只是他的酒量不至于才对.....高阳按着太阳穴，隐约记得最后好像有什么人进来闹了一通。

嘶，头真的好疼，而且.....怎么会好热？

那里....身后难以启齿之处随着收缩似有黏腻的液体缓缓淌出，撼得高阳心头一震，怎么会....他打了抑制剂的！

“醒了？高经纪人？”沙哑低沉的声线，男人的手掌拂过脸颊，高阳眯起眼聚焦，才总算看清了对方的脸。

林耀正？！

林氏的小开——沈浩然专属服饰、珠宝赞助商的当家人，那群灌酒死肥仔的大老板。

“林董？”高阳撑起身子，手却软得厉害，睁大眼试图辨认现在的情况，这里应该是在酒店吧，下身空落落的触感告诉他此刻自己正一丝不挂，他怎么会和林耀正？

林耀正看起来不太高兴，用手指钳着他的下巴，“我真是好奇，你可以为沈浩然那小子，做到哪一步？”

什么？

“唔..！”来不及回话，嘴又被堵上，伴随着激烈亲吻袭向高阳的还有那浓烈的檀香味，是alpha的信息素！

一个又一个的疑问涌向大脑，让高阳无法理清现实，男人的舌霸道地席卷着他的口腔，下身又热又痒，他能感受到羞耻的私处不断涌出黏黏糊糊的液体，分化为Omega已经十来年的他怎么会不知道这是什么。他最原始的欲望、热情都被男人挑了起来，在他身上四处点火的大手企图连他的理智也一同焚毁。

不行，不可以这样....他怎么可以在陌生的地方和一个alpha赤裸的纠缠在一起....

“嘶——”舌尖吃痛，林耀正一时退开，看着身下的Omega堂皇无措夹杂着些许愤怒的泪眼——那么脆弱、无助，就像他踏入包房时看到的景象一样。一想到高阳那个样子他就来火，他暗搓搓放在心尖上的人居然差点被手底下那些饭桶欺辱了去，与其放着被别人窥觊还不如他来吃干抹净。

“林董，住手！你知道强暴Omega是什么罪吗？！”高阳起伏着胸膛，强迫自己冷静下来，手掌抵住林耀正汗津津的肩膀，该死，好热，手心几乎要被灼伤，还有，这里原来那么结实的吗？等等等等，现在不是关心这个的时候。

“强暴？哈哈哈哈！”高阳瞪圆了眼睛的样子惹得林耀正哈哈大笑“小羔羊，今天要不是我来了，你早就沦为那几个alpha压在身下玩物了。”

明明是笑着，男人的眼神里却透露出令人惊颤的寒意，高阳一时愣住，他失去意识这段时间，到底发生了什么？

在他走神的档口，一台手机被递到眼前，是一段小视频。

是他？

高阳的脸腾的一下红了，小小的屏幕上自己一张脸晕红得像熟透了的柿子，躺在身下这张床上将身上的衣服剥离，已经光裸的大腿不知羞耻的向两边打开，好似模仿性交的动作挺着腰。

天啊！他到底在干嘛！

高阳简直想捂住自己的眼睛，那镜头下移，穴口翕张吞吐着淫靡的肠液，他自己的手指慢慢探向深处乱暴地戳弄，话筒传出了啧啧的水声。不堪的私处被无限放大，高阳羞得扭过头，却又被林耀正掰了回来，强迫他看下去。

“别躲，好好看看我到底是不是在强暴你？”

——“嗯啊...好热......想要.....”

是他的声音！

画面又被推远，此时他的眼镜还没有被拿掉，眼神却已经没有了焦距，伸着手探向拍摄视频的人，舌尖舔过嘴唇一脸欲求不满，“给我....这里好痒.....嗯.....”

太可怕了，这个把屁股里的两指撑开露出粉嫩穴肉求人上自己的人真的是他吗，太羞耻了，那粘液湿湿嗒嗒的从穴口滴落，好不淫靡。

高阳一把夺过手机按灭，不愿去看林耀正，任何一个alpha看到他这样都不可能忍得住，到现在他还没被林耀正肏上三四个来回，对方不是不举就是自制力爆表了。

当然，林耀正看起来并不像前者。

这反而让高阳更加疑惑，是什么让小林董如此克制，又是什么让他这般气煞。

“我早就知道你对沈浩然那小子上心，可没想到你居然上到这种地步。他们那群人你不知道吗？吃喝赌博玩Omega，哪个不是一把手，你居然敢一个人去和他们吃饭？”林耀正卡住高阳肩膀的手不自觉地用力。幸好他偶然在厕所听到手底下的人窃窃私语，但凡他今天晚到十分钟，看到的可能就是另一幅景象了，“怎么，还是说，你为了沈浩然的事儿，心甘情愿的出来卖？那比起那群糟老头子，卖给我不是更好？”

“你摆出这幅表情做什么？”一番话说得高阳又气又恼，原本还在为林耀正没有侵犯他有些小感动，可这男人说话也太难听了吧！什么叫出来卖的！他高阳是偶尔有点贪小便宜，但也不会干这种出卖身体投机取巧的事情啊，他还想和他的美少女手办们地久天长呢！

况且这个林耀正，明明自己变着法塞钱给他询问然然的行程，三番四次的邀请吃饭看展送东西。难为他即不舍得放弃优厚的赞助又不想让然然被万恶的资本主义侵扰，在其中打了四年太极，找到完全的平衡点。

高阳越想越气，况且，那群又老又肥的人也是他们公司的吧，怎么还怪起他这个受害者了。高阳自认八面玲珑游走娱乐圈捧红不少2线艺人也算半个有头有脸的人物，如今被林耀正指着鼻子好像教育实习生一样批评一时咽不下这口气，恶狠狠瞪回去，“你以为你是什么好东西，不是也成天肖想着潜规则然然，要不是从中拦着...早就.....我看...我看你们公司就是上梁不正下梁歪，都不是好东西！”

“那个没脑子的小明星有什么好潜规则的，笑话。”林耀正食指抬起高阳的下巴，毫不客气的吻了上去，“小羔羊，从头到尾，我感兴趣的人就只有你。”

高阳愣了几秒，突然觉得心也不跳了气也不喘了情也不发了，好像听到什么天大的笑话一般哈哈大笑起来，“哈哈哈，林耀正你可别逗我，你追然然这么些年的那点破事儿我还不清楚吗？”我得在其中搅和容易吗，幸好有捞到一点油水，高阳摸摸在心里嘀咕。

“是是是，沈浩然喜欢的东西是绝版美少女手办，最想去的地方是少女爱豆见面会，最爱吃的是牛排，而且只要我请沈浩然吃饭，他必定临时有事来不了由你代替，我说的对不对？”林耀正一字一句道，他怎么也没想到有一天自己会和钟意的Omega几乎浑身赤裸的在床上讨论另一个男人，“我说小羔羊，你该不会以为我真的不知道这些都是你喜欢的吧？”

“我......我我...”高阳语塞，本以为做的滴水不漏，谁知对方完全心知肚明，一时不知道当着对方的面发情和持续四年的谎言被拆穿哪个更尴尬。

哦，他说喜欢我最尴尬。

高阳避轻就重，手悄悄地从边上扯过一小块被单往身上拉扯，盖住一点是一点，然后仰着头理直气壮道，“那些东西大不了改天我整理下统统还给你，但是我告诉你，你别想打我的注意。”

“为什么？”林耀正好笑地看着高阳那些小动作，这小家伙是真真可爱得紧，讨人喜欢，“我不可以喜欢你吗？我可是追了你四年呢，你对我真的一点感觉都没有？”

“感觉什么感觉！你不过就是个人傻钱多的金主罢了，你对我有多少了解！”

高阳眼神闪烁，他是很爱钱没错啦，但也不可能因为对方超有钱就喜欢他吧。

分化为Omega之后他一会活得小心谨慎，虽不至于视所有alpha如洪水猛兽，却也故意与之拉开距离。

只是.....

仔细想想，这四年，唯一能让他放下戒备的alpha只有林耀正。

往昔与男人相处的星星点点浮现出来，每逢长时间的工作告一段落之后男人都会适时的出现表示想要请“沈浩然”吃顿饭、送礼，有时吃完饭还会提议去别处逛逛玩玩，最后甚至贴心的送他回家，当时他一心只想着能拖住男人不去骚扰然然就全都应下，现在想来那时候林耀正的表情分明是很开心的！而且这些他自以为的应酬，简直就和约会无异啊！

高阳啊高阳，你一世英名，怎么就在这种事儿上犯了糊涂！

痛彻心扉的小经纪人转动眼珠小心翼翼地瞥了林耀正一眼，其实这个男人长得挺好看，身材......靠，身材也太好了吧，方才因为紧张只是粗略一瞧，可现下一眼就挪不开了，因为呼吸而快速起伏的胸肌、撑在他脸颊两边的手臂，还有....高阳的视线暂停在了冰格状的腹肌，不敢再往下看。

小羔羊不知道自己一副小色狼模样恨不得把人生吞了的样子有多可爱，直到林耀正再次开口，好险不是什么‘你还满意自己看到的吗’这种俗气的台词，“高阳，不管你信不信，我对你的了解和喜欢都远远超出你的想象。今天在这种情况下让你知道这些并不是我的本意，如果你觉得唐突到了，我给你道歉。”林耀正笑笑，“至于你的身体....我已经帮你发泄过一次了，只是假性发情，你自己再弄出来两次应该就恢复了。”

林耀正边说边从高阳身上爬起来，“没有用得到我的地方，我就先走了。”

高阳觉得自己可能是疯了，不然怎么能从林耀正的脸上看出几分苦涩，好像不让他帮自己纾解欲望是多委屈的一件事。

“等等。”

嗯？这是他的声音吗？

他干嘛叫住林耀正！

高阳觉得自己一定是被那浓郁的檀香味熏坏了脑子，突然觉得林耀正这样有点可怜。

“怎么？”

别问我，我也不知道.....

高阳哼哼唧唧，情动状态的孤A寡O共处一室，留你下来还能是为了什么！

高阳又把被单往身上拉了些，眼神瞟向林耀正包裹在内裤里鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，故作镇定道，“你这个样子怎么出去。”

“要不你蹭蹭不进去？”

“要不我去厕所解决一下。”

沉默，是今晚的酒店。

“要不你去厕所解决一下。”

“要不我蹭蹭不进去？”

我可去你妈的！

可惜小羔羊的脏话还没骂出口，炙热的身躯又重新压了下来，没说出口的话都被吻封缄，捧住他脸颊的手是那么炙热，好看的狭长双眼里浓郁得化不开的感情，烫得高阳也忍不住合上眼眸。

从未体验过情欲的身体依循着本能配合，享受着这个深入的吻，舌尖挑弄着上颚带来酥酥麻麻的快感。

只是接吻，就可以那么舒服吗？

高阳迷迷糊糊地想，手臂不自觉地勾上林耀正的脖颈，软舌在自己都没发现的情况下回应起对方，下身的热度又一股股的涌上。

好想，想要。

“哈......哈.....”林耀正依依不舍的放开柔软的唇，看着小羔羊来不及换气的喘息。

纯情、青涩。

身下的Omega可能从未经历过情事的事实让alpha亢奋无比，大掌不留情的摩挲过这具美好的躯体，滑嫩如刚从模具里倒出来的豆腐。

标记，快标记他！

可怕的声音在脑中叫嚣。

林耀正咬紧牙关，控制自己不立刻进入对方在他的脖颈留下永久标记的冲动。

高阳脑袋晕晕，只是一个吻就几乎失去了思考能力，身体热得像着火，林耀正的手好像有魔力，碰到哪里哪里就软得厉害、烧的火热。

“嗯...别......别弄那里..我又不是女人......”

“唔啊...别舔！”

该死，怎么会舒服。

胸前的两点遭到袭击，湿滑的舌尖绕着乳首打转，奇妙的快感一下涌上脑仁，试图推开对方脑袋的手没有一点力气，反而像是欲拒还迎一般插入了林耀正的短发之中。

“先让你舒服。”情欲灼哑了林耀正的嗓子，带着说不出的性感低沉，嘴唇因为说话数次摩擦过乳尖，引得剩下的人儿一阵颤栗，“放松，交给我。”

粗粝的手指滑过腰线，这里有多怕痒就会有多敏感，林耀正满意地看着高阳扭着身子，在对方想要躲开的刹时含住了粉嫩嫩的小点。

“唔......！”

不行，身体好怪！

只是被含住了一边乳首，抚摸腰腹，高阳的后穴又开始收缩，慢慢涌出动情的汁液，内里瘙痒着叫嚣着要他履行Omega的义务——去做爱、承受标记、为alpha繁衍后代。

“别吸了...不行.....嗯啊...林...林耀正......”

被点名的男人不做声，继续卖力的埋首前胸，贝齿叼起乳尖用舌苔剐蹭过去，饱满的唇珠吮吸着慢慢变红的乳晕，发出啧啧的声响。

高阳被欺负的不行，右乳又疼又爽，简直被玩弄乳头就要射了，双腿下意识地张开，男人趁机卡了进去，用两条结实的大腿将其分得更开。

“痒...松...松开......”

高阳捏紧手指，几乎将林耀正的头发都拔下一把来。

过量的陌生快感袭击让Omega爆发出浓重的牛奶味，整个酒店房间都充满了奶香。

好可怕。

高阳低头看向林耀正，男人好像一直贪食的猎犬，强势霸道地吮吸着他的乳珠，就算已经充血了也不放开。

Alpha好可怕....

可是.....好舒服......

仅仅是一边的乳首被蹂躏，反而让左边的空虚起来，这样的念头一起便像燎原之火无法熄灭。

去碰碰那边，左边的乳头也想要被吸。

太羞耻了，这样的想法说不出口。

高阳的手有意识的将林耀正的头颅向左掰，男人却像是贴了心一般纹丝不动，继续吸吮嘬弄着右边的乳粒，终于惹得高阳忍不住嘤嘤开口，“林耀正..左边......左边也要...嗯啊.....”

林耀正掩去嘴角一丝不易发觉的坏笑抬起头来，“要什么，小羊羔？”高阳的胸膛快速起伏，被自己好好照顾过的那一点比另一边几乎肿上一圈，颜色也嫣红漂亮。

高阳咬着唇，不成想男人好似非得听他的指示才肯行动，那处实在空虚得不行，他只能弱弱恳求，“要...要你吸一下，舔舔左边的乳头....”

“乖。”

“唔嗯！被舔了！”高阳仰起头，胸部上挺，似是将乳首主动送进男人口中。

乳头被温热的口腔含住了，好舒服....他明明不是女人，被玩奶怎么会那么舒服...

林耀正的动作比方才一粗暴几分，叼起乳肉研磨几下再松口，看着软软肉弹出小小的肉波，肉欲横生。他好像最下流的色狼，用虎口托住两边的胸乳向中间挤，轮流嘬食用两颗红缨，非得把身下这个小可爱的骨头都吸酥了才罢休。

“嗯.....啊....好舒服...奶子被吸得好舒服......”

不可思议的快感驱散了高阳的理智，脑中竟浮现出些许里番的画面，好似自己也成了其中被蹂躏巨乳的小姐姐，应该喊出骚浪的话语来表达自己的感受才对。

宅男发浪更为可怕。

高阳眼泪汪汪呻吟的模样叫林耀正再忍不住，离开红肿的奶尖，将Omega的双腿抬高合拢，猝不及防地将火热的性器插进了两腿之间。虽不及真正的小穴紧致，却也别有一番风情，高阳很瘦，浑身的那点肉不是在屁股就是在大腿根上，此刻被他挤到一起夹着肉棒，软乎乎的煞是舒服。从他的角度恰好可以从分开的小腿中间看到高阳晕红的脸颊，平日里鬼灵精的黑瞳里蕴满了泪水，猫猫一样的薄唇被他亲肿，半开半阖，就连那圆润的鼻头都红彤彤的好像哭过一般。

呜哇，太可爱了。

林耀正鼻翼翕张几乎要控制不住顶弄的冲动，想要狠狠肏他，将这个人肏得只能一边喊他的名字一边达到高潮。

Omega后穴流出的淫液濡湿了床单，有不少粘在林耀正的肉刃上被带到大腿，成了最佳的润滑，黏黏糊糊发出湿哒哒的淫靡声响。

高阳涨红着脸，大腿根部传来的触感正在告诉他林耀正的那根有多粗多长，胀红的性器一次次的从他腿间冒头，蘑菇头和肉棍上狰狞突起的青筋一次次剐蹭过大腿肉。只有在小电影里看到过的画面此刻就在眼前无限放大。明明不是敏感点的大腿，此刻也好像成了服侍男人的性器，产生了奇怪的快感。林耀正动得不快每一下却顶得很重，分量不轻的囊袋拍打在他的会阴，每次入到最深时都会和他的蛋蛋来个亲密接触，身前早已勃起也被顶得一甩一甩，偶尔拍在肚皮上。

“自己摸摸。”林耀正一手卡主两个膝弯，带着高阳的手去抚弄他没有被照顾到的膝盖，手掌覆盖着高阳的，明明也是男人，手却比自己软上不少，细细长长又好看又好摸。

“好奇怪....”

高阳被引领着自慰，alpha粗粝的指纹磨蹭着马眼，将溢出的少许前列腺液涂抹在整个龟头上。可奇怪的是抚弄性器的快感居然远不及双腿被肏干来的激烈，Omega的身体太可怕了，就算用前面高潮几次都无法餍足吧。一边想着高阳的后穴就空得很，翕张的频率愈发快了，好热...好痒...想要.........想要这根进去...不仅仅是肏他的腿，他想要这根又热又大的玩意儿肏进后面填满他。

粉嫩的舌尖舔过唇瓣，一副欲求不满的贪婪模样。

“小羊好厉害，只是蹭蹭就那么舒服了。”林耀正开口，摆出一副可惜的样子，“要是可以进到这里一定也可以让你舒服的吧....”

“唔...别....别弄那里....”

怎么可以把手指插进去...

高阳眯着眼摇头，可身体却与他拒绝的话语背道而驰，一感受到有东西插入就拼命的吸吮，好像饿了许久一般饥渴万分。大量的粘液被手指抠挖出来，沿着臀缝流下好不色情。紧致的后穴烧红了林耀正的眼，他无法控制自己不去想如果是自己的肉棒捅进去该有多舒服。

一个鲜美的Omega，一个未标记的Omega，一个他喜欢了四年多的Omega。

他根本无法在克制自己的欲求，抽出手指，放弃了在腿间顶弄的动作，将高阳的双腿拉开，性器一下下磨过穴口又因为打滑顶向会阴处。

好软，艹，好想进去。

“林耀正.......你干嘛...嗯...别碰那里...说好只蹭蹭不进去的......”高阳惊慌地遮住穴口，可根本没用上几分力气的手掌很快被龟头顶开，甚至被他惊人的热度烫的瑟缩了下。

“可是现在是你的屁股在吸我的肉棒，你感受到了吧，它吸得那么厉害。”林耀正的眼睛无法挪开，幻想着自己下一刻就能捅开粉嫩的穴口释放自己的天性。

“瞎...你瞎说.....不...嗯啊......不可以进来...嗯啊........”

小林董几乎要疯魔了，那么一口美食放在眼前却不能吃。他一手扣住男人胡乱互动的手，直接向后穴探入了两指。

“唔...不行....手指不可以....”

“你明明也想要的，小羊，你看只有两跟手指，你就爽得扭腰了。”林耀正没有瞎说，小羔羊的屁股已经跟着他抽插后穴的频率扭摆起来，好似在主动吞吃手指。

“没有…我没有……”

不愿意承认自己发浪也没用，他的身体确实感受到了强烈的快感，好羞耻……只是手指就已经毫无形象了。

“等……唔！”

突然一下，一股电流沿着脊椎直冲脑门，指腹按压的地方！

“怎么一下子吸那么厉害。”林耀正不明觉厉，又试探性的按压着方才触碰到的软肉，这一下更不得了，高阳的身子直接爽到战栗。

找到好地方了。

恶劣的男人趁虚而入，手指大力地碾着穴心，看身下人慢慢软了腰哼哼唧唧说这口不对心的拒绝话语。

“好酸……别按…会变得很奇怪…”

高阳被制得死死的，任由快感侵占全身消磨他仅剩的理智，太舒服了…他都不知道自己的身体居然可以产生这样的感觉，被开发成奇怪的身体怎么办，正常人只是被戳屁股就会爽成这样么？

高阳下意识地挺腰想要摩擦点什么，咬住嘴唇生怕一松懈就会说出求肏的话来。

不行…忍不住了……

“不是很奇怪，是很爽才对吧，小羊的这里夹的太紧了，要是我的肉棒在里面的话绝对会被榨出精液填满你的里面。”

男人的话好像有画面感，脑中浮现出自己被射了一屁股精液还不知餍足屏幕祈求更多的模样，太淫荡了....

要疯了……

“嗯啊…！”

过量的快感袭来，全身都酥酥麻麻，高阳无力地攥着床单达到了高潮。

射了…只是被玩弄屁股想着被肉棒艹就到达了高潮，太可耻了。

射精的刹那，高阳侧脸把头埋进了枕头，可身后的男人根本不放过他，顾不得他还在因为高潮而小幅度抽搐，直接插入了一指，卖力扩张着后续。因为高潮身体更加敏感，每一根指节都异常分明，高阳真的觉得要疯了，要被玩坏了。但是omega的身体反而因为得到了一次满足后语法空虚，想要……想要那个……

那根又粗又长的肉棒…一定可以把他喂饱。

“手指……嗯…别出去……舒服……”

不仅没吃到肉棒，就连手指都退了出去，冷空气见缝插针灌了进来，让他立刻就怀念起有东西插在里面的感觉。

想要...想要....想要......

高阳氤氲着双眼看向林耀正，脸上写满了祈求，双腿也缓缓打开，“想要...你进来......”

“不是说只能蹭蹭吗？”林耀正要憋疯了，却还只是扶着肉棒用头部轻轻扫着入口，感受着那里一吸一张饥渴万分。

“进来...要你的肉棒进来....填满我...”

高阳呜咽地低喊，自暴自弃的拉开双腿，形成一个完美的M字,将下体完全打开展现在林耀正面前。

“艹，真浪。”

林耀正一股火直接聚集在小腹，腰身一用力便将火热的肉刃插了进去，硕大的龟头替代手指慢慢顶入、破开逼仄的后穴，一层层的媚肉立刻不知餍足地馋了上来，细细密密地如同又千条亲嘴鱼在亲吻他。

好爽！

就算被如此夸张尺寸的一根插入，不停涌出的骚水没有也让高阳感到一丝疼痛。仿佛终于吃上心心念念的食物，天生就适合性交的那处贪恋地吸吮着肉棒，快速收缩着催促剩下的性器赶快进来。

“更多...想要更多.....里面也要...”高阳眯着眼，手指抠着林耀正的手臂，“快点...嗯....好空......里面痒......要...要更多的......进来止痒......”

“别发浪，一下子进去会受伤的。”林耀正何尝不想一操到底，不过是念及高阳应该是初次强行抑制这种冲动，可男人根本不领好意，自己向上推挤着腰试图主动吞下肉棒，一脸欲求不满的淫浪表情，“不会的，我流了好多水，可以全部吃下去的....快...快进来....”。如斯饥渴骚浪的模样根本没有一个alpha、没有一个男人能受得了，林耀正恶狠狠地掴掌在高阳的屁股肉上，啪啪啪地发泄无法立刻释放的欲求，“怎么那么浪，要是我今天晚来一步你是不是对着那群废物也能骚成这样？”

“混蛋，干嘛打我！”高阳正烦吃不饱莫名还被打了屁股，新仇旧恨一同涌上，抬腿就想去踹林耀正，却被拽住脚踝向一边拉开，体内的肉棒也因为这个动作推进去不少，“唔....”

“啪啪啪！”林耀正又不解气地打了几记，直到那白皙的臀肉被打的泛红才罢休，“小羔羊，你有没有想过要是我今天没赶来你会怎么样。你可能会被那群糟老头子剥光衣服，按在餐桌上就上，你根本不知道会有多少根肮脏的鸡巴进到你里面，会有多少恶臭的精液把你灌满，会被拍下什么样见不得人的视频。你甚至可能在神志不清的时候被不认识的alpha标记，一辈子成为一个老男人的性玩具。你知道我有多害怕吗，高阳。”

“呜呜....别打了....疼........我知道错了....呜....”屁股火辣辣地疼，心里更是因为男人恐怖的描述后怕起来，他知道林耀正没说错，今天是他松懈了，如果不是男人赶来，这些描述非常大可能成真。小经纪人委屈巴巴的抹着眼泪道歉，对林耀正更是对自己，“下次不敢了....别打了...呜呜....唔......！好粗....进来了....那个进来了.....好大....！”

“乖，下次别再让我担心了。”

明明也是快奔三的人，哭起来却还是和孩子一样，林耀正立刻心疼起来，收了手。该教训的也教训了，后边也应该适应了自己的尺寸，林耀正重重一撞，不给对方缓冲的时间，一下猛烈的肏干起来，直接激散了高阳的哭泣声。憋了许久，林耀正没有再控制力道，腰胯挺动如同交配的公狗（褒），每一下都恨不得顶到最深处。后穴湿哒哒的粘液被伞装的沟壑勾了出来，亮闪闪地黏在两人的耻毛上，由着性爱的频率被拍打成白色的泡沫。

一时间，房间里香甜的牛奶味与檀香混在在一起，浓郁的叫人窒息。

“唔.....好舒服.....嗯啊...太快了.......”身体被撞击的一晃一晃向后退着，几乎要撞到床头时又被男人拉着腿向前，一次次反复，高阳被顶得简直忘了呼吸。

太猛了，原来做爱是这样子的.....好舒服..........

要被干死了....

屁股的软肉被干得泛起一阵阵肉波，腿一直被抬着高阳觉得自己的腰都要断了，就在这时男人仿佛会读心一般放下了他的腿，下一刻却就这插入的姿势将他翻了个个儿。硕大的肉棒在小穴里转了半圈，肠肉被剐蹭扭曲，爽得小羊羔仰起了头，“唔....”

林耀正托起高阳的屁股，看着下榻的腰线，心里无比满足，这个Omega臣服于他，撅着屁股供他操弄，全身软得不得了。

好爽，好爽，想要更多。

健硕的腰不要命地款摆，看着自己狰狞的肉棒在粉嫩小穴里来回抽插、占有，滴落的汗水逆流上光洁白皙的背脊，蝴蝶骨凸起，而那个地方.....肩胛的汇聚点——Omega的腺体所在。

想要....留下他的标记。

想要.....彻底占有这个人。

林耀正着魔似地低下头，舔舐过那隐隐发热的腺体，吓得高阳一个激灵，飞速扭过头来，战战兢兢地开口，“别，这里不行。”眼神恢复些许清明，被alpha碰到这里激起了Omega内心最深处的恐惧。

林耀正也被这样的眼神骇到，与高阳对视了一会儿败下阵来，“好，不碰。”

高阳自然不晓得林耀正忍得有多辛苦，抠着掌心的指甲几乎要割破皮肤，他只知道他可以信任对方，不会不顾他的意图。

取而代之的，林耀正咬住了高阳的肩膀，埋在后穴里的性器不再抽插而是入到最深处扭着屁股搅动，手指四处抚摸着剩下的躯体，他知道自己在找的那一处可以让Omega产生多大的快感。

“你在干嘛....别在那么深的地方乱戳.....嗯....林....嗯啊....耀正.....不行.........唔啊.....！”

“可以的，放松...唔.....别咬....”林耀正掰开臀肉，顶得更深，龟头直直顶上肠壁深处的一块软肉上，“乖.....”让我操进去...

“酸.....不可以....生殖腔不可以....”

“可以的，可以给我的，乖.....”林耀正含住高阳的耳垂，好像心理暗示一般不断重复，“会很舒服的，放松。”

“.....别磨那里...嗯啊！”

不对，快磨那里，好麻好舒服，爽死了。

把生殖腔操开，要又大又热的肉棒进去填满。

内心的叫嚣叫高阳羞耻的把脸埋进枕头，说出口的拒绝的话他自己都不信，他甚至可以感受到身体无比亢奋，肾上腺素麻痹了其他感官，唯独只剩下刺激、兴奋、快乐。脑子无法思考了，只能遵从本能，屁股居然自己在吸，在往肉棒上撞，Omega的本能简直将他变成一个荡妇，太不要脸了。

林耀正也感受到这具身体的热情，重重碾着入口，很快就真的教他顶出一道入口，“乖，忍一忍我要进去了。”

“不...！”

口不对心的拒绝没有说出口，烫热的肉头就顶开了内腔，狭小的入口几乎被撑破。

“靠，里面好软好烫，舒服死了....宝贝儿，你好棒。”林耀正爽得一激灵，险些就要成结，可不舍得那么快就交代出货，又奋力肏了起来，龟头几乎不拔出生殖腔，直接在里头捣弄。

“别....别干那么深...破...会破的....”腔壁被重重顶弄，小腹被戳到变形。

太超过了.....要疯了....

爽到无法合拢的双唇吐露出含含糊糊的呻吟，已经无法分辨在喊些什么，肚子里充盈的热量和力道将高阳送上了高潮，“到了......林耀正停...停下........要到了.....唔啊啊啊！！”后穴快速收缩，夹弄着性器，林耀正到了极限，狠狠几下戳刺之后终于忍不住，硬物微微一抖成了结，几乎要将小小的生殖腔撑成自己肉头的形状。随后大股的精液就射在腔壁上，烫得高潮中的咩咩又是一颤，由生殖腔涌出一股湿液，和精液搅和在一起填满了小小的生殖腔。

林耀正喘着粗气搂着高阳的腰侧躺下来，手掌摩挲着突起的小腹，这结一时半会消不下去，高潮之后一阵阵涌来的是无比的满足感。林耀正紧了紧箍在高阳腰上的手，觉得自己彻彻底底的占有了他，就算只是一时的也好。

唇瓣吻向肩头的汗水，咸的也是甜的。

好一会儿之后，两人的呼吸总算归于平稳，林耀正将高阳整个圈在怀里，鼻音浓重地问道，“小羔羊，要不要，和我谈个恋爱。”

“......”

“包吃包住包手办爱豆演唱会的那种。”

“.....”

“沈浩然3年代言合约。”

“容我三思。”

“5年。”

“6年。”

“......行。”

“那谈吧，恋爱。”

“.......我总有一天得揍那小子一顿。”

5分钟后。

“要不要再来一发。”

“你那熊玩意儿还没消下去就要再来，你听听自己说的是人话吗？？？”

“你刚刚不是那么说的，你刚刚说它又大又粗，弄得你很舒服。”

“林耀正，能要点脸吗？”

要脸干嘛？？？

当然，最后干了个爽。

又当然，羊妈妈也没想到，他的小金猪崽然然没能坚持到6年就回去继承家业了，不过赚了个多金又体贴听话的老公，这波不亏。

至于那几个高管？

反正后来成了林氏老板娘的高阳表示再也没见到过，摊手。


End file.
